Distraction Forces
by Suki the Lioness
Summary: The King has signed up for another contract with Dinoco and questions are bouncing around as to why. The media is having a heart attack with the arrival of a new Dinoco Management Member. The main question that everyone is asking seems rather simple but it's causing trouble everywhere. Is this new car the reason for The King coming back to racing? King/OC


**Alright. I need to get all these ideas out of my head and this has been one of them. This is actually the first King/OC story that I've seen so…**

**Here you go.**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 1**

It had been a while since one of the most eventful Piston Cup races in history. Quite a few things had changed since then. Lightning McQueen was one of the most popular racers in the world; not just because of his act in the Piston Cup race but also because of the Hudson Hornet showing up as his Crew Chief.

Chick still had quite a large amount of fans who supported his determination and at races they could get quite violent with others who insulted him. His ego had grown even bigger, if that was possible and he was confident that the next Piston Cup would be his as well.

Strip Weathers 'The King' had signed another contract with Dinoco after only a few days of retirement. He said that he had realized he wasn't ready to give up racing yet. This had caused a mixed reaction throughout the racing fans.

The media had a field trip with his sudden decision to come out of retirement when a new piece of information surfaced. Nobody would know for certain until the first race of the season, but according to some rumors Dinoco had a new management member. Tex's sister to be exact.

Nobody even knew if Tex actually had a sister, the media focused more on the racers rather than their sponsors. Some said that if this mystery car did actually exist, she could be the reason for The King signing another contract. Others demanded that even if she was real, The King was loyal to his wife and would never look at another. Most just dispelled her existence entirely.

This was one of the reasons that the buzz was so high at the first race. Most cameras were focused on the Dinoco trailer, everybody was waiting for proof that this car existed, or didn't exist.

The crowds went silent as King drove out of his trailer with his wife. Tex made an appearance from somewhere else soon after, practically dragging another car with him. There was no noise for a second and then everything erupted in an uproar of 'See! I was right!', 'is that her?', 'I can't see anything!' and more.

Almost instantly the new car showed up on the big screen. That caused another silence as everyone took in what she looked like. Her paint was pitch black with royal purple hints. Her eyes were a bright lilac. It was her make that shocked everyone the most. Nobody could draw their eyes off of the Chevrolet Corvette Stingray: C7.

Finally the commentator said something. "I'm highly doubt the manager of Dinoco has a sports car like that as a sister."

Everybody suddenly crowded around the new car who immediately tried to escape. Tex stopped her from getting her away, muttering something.

"Tex! Is this really your sister?"

"What's her name?"

"Is it true that she is a part of Dinoco now?"

"Is she really the reason King signed another contract?"

Tex smiled at her and gestured for her to speak with his tire. She glared at him before speaking.

"I am definitely not his sister. We are cousins. I am working with Dinoco for a short while as a favor although I might stay with them for a longer amount of time, depending on certain factors. Pointing out that I got the more sport car side of the family and Tex did not which is why we look nothing alike. I'm sure that you already attained that I'm a sports car though," she spoke like she was in a meeting.

"Most sports cars are racers. Is this true for you?"

"What favor are you fulfilling and for who?"

"Are you a means of getting new cars to sponsor?"

"What's your purpose in Dinoco?"

"Surely you've heard the rumors. Do you have any comment?"

She looked at Tex with pleading eyes. He just chuckled and gestured for her to keep talking. She growled slightly.

"I am in no way a racer. I have no plans to become one either. I am most definitely not a means for getting new cars to sign up for sponsorship, I think the name Dinoco kind of sells itself. I am merely here to help with management and to aid with paper work. My comment is that you're all very nosy but in all honesty if you want to know the answer to your question how about you ask The King himself. Last time I checked I have no connection to any decision made by him. I hardly know him."

"Do you have any attraction to The King?"

"Is there any possibility that you did influence his decision, even marginally?"

"What's your kind of interest in cars? Does King fit any of these?"

"Are you denying all rumors surrounding you?"

"Would you think of having an affair with the King under certain circumstances?"

Annoyance was beginning to show on her face. "I am not in any way attracted to The King. I think I saw him once before he signed the contract and that was the morning of the day he did sign. I didn't even talk to him. So yes, I am denying all of those rumors. I don't even know why you trust them if you know that they're hardly ever true. The King is defiantly not my type anyway so no I wouldn't think of having an affair with him. No matter what."

"Do you have any issues with Lynda Weathers?"

"Could anything change your mind?"

"Why is the King not your type?"

"Do you have even the slightest inclination of attraction to him?"

"Is there a millimeter of truth in those rumors?"

She looked over at Tex. "I've just developed a new found respect for my brother. For the last time, there is not even a tiny amount of attraction between me and the King. Nothing is going to change my mind about that. I have no issues with his wife, she's actually a really nice car to talk to."

Tex finally intervened. He moved in between the media and his cousin to tell them that more questions could be asked at the end of the race when there was more time. They noticed she was slowly driving away almost immediately and everyone launched into even more questions.

She only gave the answer to one which was called out loudly over the crowd.

"My name is Nightshade."

After the race, reporters seemed to have momentarily forgotten about Nightshade. The difference in racing was painfully obvious to all the observers who noticed that The King refused to drive close to any other cars. Lightning had won in the end but many were saying that if The King hadn't been so weary, the 1st place would have been his.

Chick had been the one to bring up Nightshade once more. He had clearly been sour over not winning but found a way to get back at everyone. Dinoco was literally swarmed a few minutes after the name was brought up but the Corvette was nowhere in sight. Tex didn't seem confused at her disappearance and brushed it off as she had probably gone to get some work done.

No sooner had he said this and the media found the next best cars to bombard with their questions. The King and his wife. By the time they managed to escape, both cars were bored stiff with saying that The King had no attraction to Nightshade and that Lynda was not threatened by the other female.

Tex laughed, pretending that the light blue mini behind him was just another fan. Nightshade drove up beside him, her paint and shape shifting back to normal. The media was still chasing down The King and harassing the other racers so she was in the clear for a short amount of time. It was quite funny to watch the cars desperately try to escape the cameras.

"You must have more patience then I give you credit for. Dealing with this would drive me completely insane," she said softly. "I already feel so sorry for the racers."

"Luckily I don't have to deal with it that often. The only reason they're giving you attention is because of the gossip surrounding you."

Nightshade shrugged. "It'll all die down. Don't worry."

"I'm not so sure about that." Tex looked over at his cousin, watching her wearily. "You were being honest right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have any attraction to Strip do you?"

Her hesitation was short, not noticeable to anybody if they didn't know Nightshade like Tex did. "No. I don't."

"Nightshade."

"That's my name."

Tex looked at her with an expression that clearly said he wasn't buying her act. He had been around the car for long enough to know her emotions. He was hoping that this time he would be wrong though. It wasn't going his way though.

Nightshade shifted slightly on her tires. "He's not bad looking, I'll admit that I think that. I meant what I said about him not being my type though. Physical attraction doesn't always have to mean something big. It could just be like a crush."

Tex relaxed slightly at that. "As long as it's nothing big though. Dinoco will have so many issues if this little thing came to light. You do realize that your crush is unrequited though. Right?"

"Obviously," Nightclaw said. "I'm not one of these star struck fans who think the world revolves around their racer and think that they have some sort of chance because they're the biggest fan."

Tex knew his cousin well, or at least he hoped he did. She wasn't the type to chase after that she thought was impossible but the things that were possible; completely different story. He knew that she was attracted to certain types of cars, doctors being the main attraction pull, so he knew why she had a small crush on Strip.

One of her major things was her love for speed so he had already expected at least one of the racecars to draw her attention, but he had figured it would be Lightning McQueen. Either way he was quite sure she wouldn't follow this.

He just hoped that she believed it to be impossible.

**Finally I've gotten to posting this. I promise, no new stories until I've updated all my other ones. Reviews are writer's fuel.**


End file.
